


Show Me

by ohmisterjapan



Series: Power Struggle [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmisterjapan/pseuds/ohmisterjapan
Summary: Beth leans forward suddenly and pulls her into a kiss. Dan laughs, surprised. Then she kisses back, softer, through a smile."Do you want me?" she says."I don't know." Beth says, "I think I want him."Dan laughs, "You'reboth fucked," and then "How much do you want him?"Beth blinks, "I...""Why don't you show him?" Dan says. Beth feels Rio turn to her sharply, looking at her properly for the first time all night. She looks to him and his face is hard features, pulled taught, but as he looks down at Beth's body, she sees his eyes flicker darkly.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> They've caught feelings but they're still kinky af. 
> 
> Post 2x09

The top half of the exterior door is a wide pane of glass and Beth catches her faint reflection as she closes her hand around the handle. She can barely hold her own eye contact. She's drowning again - it's what propelled her here. She's lost count of the times in the last six weeks that she's fallen down inside herself, spiralled inwards, numb and paralysed by silent thoughts ringing loudly in her ears. Sometimes it will last a few seconds, sometimes she catches herself before the slip, sometimes she loses track of time, sometimes it's like sleepwalking. At the sink, in her office, in bed - not awake and not dreaming. It happens almost every time she has to listen to Dean. Once cuddling Jane, _even then_. _Who am I now?_

In the shower, after he left, she flinched at the water beating down on her just kissed flesh and let her sobs absorb into the fabric of the shower soundscape - barely heard even to her. Since then she's become better at treading the water but every so often a rip tide pulls her under and she gets caught in a current that throws her towards him. A magnetic pull.

This is the fourth time she has found herself standing at this door,  _last time was supposed to be the last time_ , she's numb, she pulls it open and steps inside. The bar is loud and darkened by silhouettes and she has just enough awareness of her surroundings to realise it's a Friday night. She's still wearing what she was wearing at work, thank God - it's been more than once that she's driven by in her pyjamas and coat.

She pushes through the crowds and finds a table in the back, covered in jackets and bags - it's late enough that people are dancing. She clears a space, grabs the arm of the passing wait staff, and orders a drink.

She sees him at the bar as soon as she allows herself to look. He's got his arm around the shoulders of another woman and Beth's stomach flips. She studies her: she's petite and pretty with long dark hair in a messy ponytail. She's in loose fitting jeans, a cropped tank top and oversized cardigan. _A child,_ Beth thinks scornfully. It's not the woman he was embracing in the car park, she notes - _is that better or worse?_

The woman gets up, Rio cracks a joke as she slides off her stool and she punches him on the arm - he watches her walk towards the bathroom, looking over his shoulder, smiling, and thats when he catches site of Beth. As they make eye contact everything suddenly becomes hyper-real, she feels her heart race. His smile fades and his whole body tenses - he watches her expressionless. Her face softens just as he turns his away, his elbows are resting on the bar and he rubs his hand over the back of his head before finishing his drink.

Her phone buzzes in her bag: it's Dean. She flicks it on flight mode, stares into the ice in her glass,  _What am I doing here?_   She's suddenly aware of how loud it really is, how close people are, how she's really here and he's there and this isn't just playing out in her imagination. _Who am I? I must look so desperate._

When the woman returns Rio leans over and says something to her that makes her look back at Beth briefly. As they have a discussion the woman leans in close to him whilst he looks away, spinning his empty glass on the bar. She strokes his back and his arm and her cardigan falls off her shoulder; she's casual against Rio's button up, loose against his tightness. After a back and forth between them she hops down from the stool and walks over towards Beth at the back of the bar. Beth stares sharply down into her glass as the woman gets closer. 

"Hi," she pushes her hands down into the pockets of her jeans and leans back on her heels a little, holding Beth's eye contact. 

Beth smiles back, but doesn't speak. The woman is older than Beth assumed from the distance, probably because she dresses young and she's slim. But the sliver of her exposed torso is soft, and there are laughter lines around her eyes and Beth realises that it's confidence she exudes and not youthful naivety. 

"Hey I'm Dan."

"Beth," she says.

"Hey Beth," she smiles and it's warm and genuine. She hesitates, pulls a hand from her pocket and places it gently on Beth's forearm. "Look, my friend over there," she gestures with her head at Rio - who has his back to them, "he says you should go home."

"Oh," Beth takes a sip of her drink, she feels a little shakey, she isn't sure what she was expecting, she stammers a little: "Okay, yes. So sorry. I'll leave." As she begins to pull her arm away Dan holds it tight, watching her face. 

"You don't have to do what he says though, you know," Beth is silent, "I've known him a long time. He's a bit dysfunctional."

Beth snorts.

"Maybe you should talk."

"I think if he wants me to go, I should go."

Dan's eyes sparkle, "I think you shouldn't give up so easily."

Beth blushes, confused and flustered. "What _should_ I do?" she asks. She isn't sure why she trusts Dan but she does, something about her energy instantly fascinates her. 

Dan licks her lips a little and smirks, her expression so much like Rio's that Beth is thrown. "Look, I'm gonna tell him you're not gonna leave until you talk, okay?"

"Okay," Beth smiles, "Thank you."

Dan waves her hand to say _no problem_  as she turns and walks back to the bar, slipping between the patrons easily. She leapfrogs up onto her stool, and leans back in to talk to Rio who doesn't move or turn back. Beth watches Dan catch the bartender's attention and order another round for them both, and tries to catch the eye of someone on the floor for her own drink. 

Dan's face lingers in her mind's eye. She seems open in all the ways that Rio is closed, she's not sure how the pieces fit. She wonders what Rio is like with her: she clearly knows him well. Beth feels a wave of loss wash over her as she thinks about all the things they haven't shared. The things she doesn't know about him. The gentle way he leaned into her kiss in her bedroom and his unreadable smile at her odd socks. She tries, for the thousandth time, to connect that man to the one who spits out cruelties, gun pressed cold into her throat. She wonders whether Dan makes him angry, if he's threatened her. She breathes deeply, tries to claw her jealousy from her chest and examine it in front of her. What is it that pulls her to Rio? Does he see her, does that version of her still exist?

As they talk, Rio's clearly pissed off, she can't see his face but can see the tension across his shoulders and he shakes his head more than once. Eventually, Dan comes back to Beth holding her drink and hops up on the stool next to her.

"That dude," she rolls her eyes.

Beth gives a terse smile "How do you know him?"

"We go way back. We're tight." Beth nods, then Dan adds "We hook up a bunch, but we don't want more. I try not to get messed up in all his business. I love him though. I'm tight with his kid's mom." She downs her drink and watches Beth over her glass, swallowing with a hiss before saying "It's all healthy and shit, no drama." She sets the tumbler down on Beth's table.

Beth wasn't sure she expected so much information so directly, does this double the amount she knows about his life outside of their business together? She takes a long sip of her drink.

"Look, we're going to another place," Dan says, "You should come with us, yeah?"

She goes back to Rio who is standing ready to leave. He pulls Dan in to him by her cardigan and kisses her hard, she kisses him back and Beth watches, they break their kiss and he looks up at Beth briefly, a cold stone drags through her heart. He takes his wallet from his back pocket and throws some bills on the bar, walking out, Dan looks back over her shoulder and gestures Beth to follow. 

_What the fuck is this night?_

_______

They're sitting in a booth at Amir's, Dan and Rio opposite Beth. Rio is leaning over his food and Dan is sitting with one leg folded beneath her, at an angle, holding her shawarma wrap in her hand and gesticulating with it as she tells a story about the restaurant she manages down town. 

"I don't care what they think about me anyway," she takes a bite and speaks with a mouthful of food, "I just need them to do their fucking jobs."

Beth laughs softly, "It's lonely at the top."

Rio looks at her and narrows his eyes, he turns his head to Dan but doesn't get his words out before she's rolling her eyes at Beth.

"Yes I'll  _book a Lyft,_ relax," shreds of salad are hanging loose from her wrap and she pulls them out and drops them into her mouth. 

"Dani-"

She cuts him off, "She's not going home yet," she licks sauce from her fingers. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," he's not angry but he shakes his head dismissively, not looking at either of them, sorting through the food on his plate with a fork and tucking in.

"She said she's not going until you talk. You want her to go, you talk." And Dan is looking at Beth as she says it, smiling at her like  _I got you,_ but Beth isn't sure that this is even what she wants.

"Nah," he speaks into his plate, "she should earn it." The words could be playful, but his face is expressionless. 

Dan's face lights up as if to say:  _This is gonna be fun._ "I guess the night isn't over then," she grins and Beth catches Dan looking her over, she feels herself flushing a little under her blouse. _Fun._

"She's not coming to mine," Rio growls.

Dan looks at Beth, "Yours?"

Rio scoffs coldly. 

"I.. can't. My kids are there," Dan's eyebrows ask a question "..with their dad," Beth explains, and Dan lets out a low whistle. 

"Okay - we'll get a suite."

"Oh, I don't think..." Beth trails off, thinking about her babies asleep in their beds. Thinking about her phone, unreachable in her bag. Thinking about how old she is - she adjusts herself in her seat - thinking about the life she's been living, like a manicured aquarium behind glass. And it would be fine, she thinks, if she really had the short term memory of a fish, but she's had a taste of swimming with the sharks and she liked it. 

"It's fine, we do it all the time. Complicated lives."

 _Is that true?_ she thinks, and _Why?_

Rio licks his lips, and shifts his jaw, watching his hands, unreadable.

_______

In the hotel, the distance Rio keeps between them is mesmerising to her. He mixes three drinks from the minibar but he doesn't speak to her, and if he's looking at her he's not letting her see it. But still, _she can't stop looking at him_. She wants more of him, she's flooded with the memories of his bare flesh, his strength, of scratching the surface of him a little. Across the room Dan plugs her phone in and puts music on, she dances herself in a little circle by the speaker system and then over to him, across the length of the suite, reaching to pull his arm when she's close enough. He bats her away but she pulls him by both forearms this time, laughing and then turning away from him to twist her body into an easy, flirtatious dance, Rio scans the curves of her body. Beth does too. She can't remember the last time she was so drawn to a woman. Dan pulls the hair-tie from her ponytail and shakes her hair out over her shoulders. Rio reaches to grab Dan's hips and pulls her back into him so she's grinding against his lap.

"You still dance to this shit?" He says into her ear. Beth feels a little knot tighten - a flash of them in high school. A world that's not hers.

"Okay, okay," she extricates herself from his grip and skips to the opposite end of the room. "Let me just find that playlist," she calls back over to him, flicking through her phone.

Beth approaches him, gingerly.

"Is that mine?" she gestures to the glass. He nods almost imperceptibly, still watching Dan. 

"Thanks," she reaches around him and he flinches.

She's hurt by the implication, and her face must show it because Rio looks at her scornfully when he speaks.

"Why are you here, Elizabeth? You and I ain't in business anymore and I don't have to deal with your bullshit. You need to leave."

"Dan said I should stay."

"Oh,  _Dan says_? Okay," he shifts his jaw forward, his face reads  _Are you stupid?_

She's stunned for a moment.

"Fuck it. _I_ don't want you here. You think I care? Dani's messing with you because she's a pain in my ass and she has _no idea_ what you and I do," he corrects himself, ".. _Did_. So I suggest you make your excuses and leave because you ain't nothing but a drag on my evening and reminder of all the things I don't give a damn about."

Beth feels the sting of tears forming but bites them back; he's cruel to her when she's winning, she reminds herself. He turns back to the table and picks up his drink, she moves back to the sofa.

She watches Dan, effortless and confident, seemingly with complete control over Rio in a way that Beth has never had. They completely trust one another. Do she and Rio have trust? They've put each other second too many times. Beth feels a warm and urgent admiration for Dan grow in her chest, maybe she'd like to be more like her, easier. 

Dan drops down on the sofa next to Beth. 

"I dunno," she leans in close, like it's a secret "I want to know what you do, but I also know that I don't." 

Beth closes the gap and pulls her into a kiss. Dan laughs, surprised. Then she kisses back, softer, through a smile. 

"Do you want me?" she says.

"I don't know." Beth says, "I think I want him."

Dan laughs, "You're _both fucked_ ," and then "How much do you want him?"

Beth blinks, "I..."

"Why don't you show him?" Dan says. Beth feels Rio turn to her sharply, looking at her properly for the first time all night. She looks to him and his face is hard features, pulled taught, but as he looks down at Beth's body, she sees his eyes flicker darkly.

Dan gets up and pads over to the bed, pulling the bedspread off and dragging it back to them across the floor. She lays it down in front of the sofa and sits on it, gesturing for Beth to join her. Beth is suspended someplace between the darkness of Rio's gaze, and the liberation of all the things Dan doesn't know. It's like she gets to choose again: _Who am I?_

They sit facing each other and Dan leans in to kiss her softly, as they pull apart she runs her thumb over Beths lips, Beth lifts her hands and places them gently either side of Dan's face, looking into her almost golden eyes, her slightly freckled cheeks - she's unfairly beautiful. Dan clears her throat, nervously, and give a slight earnest smile. _She has no idea_ , Beth thinks. What has she had to give up to be with Rio? Nothing. She gets all the freedom and none of the burden. And even if she _is_ fucking with her, she doesn't know, _can't imagine_ , what Beth is capable of. And Beth knows then that she wants to take her - she feels it unfold in her like a lick of flame. She wants to take her because she and Rio  _are the same_ , because they're polar opposite, because they're winter and spring. She kisses Dan hungrily, pulling her in, pushing her tongue into her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. Dan meets her urgency and Beth tugs at her tank top, pulling it up over her head. She's not wearing a bra and Beth sees Rio smirk possessively as her breasts are exposed, dark nipples stiffening. He sits on the end of the sofa, and as he does Beth pushes Dan back and lies beside her, propping herself up on one arm to look down over her. 

Her expression shifts, and she watches Dan see it. 

"Do you know what you've put yourself in the middle of?" Beth dips her head to graze her teeth over her nipples. 

Dan doesn't respond, just holds Beth's gaze.

"Is this fun for you?" Beth's voice is sweet but cold. She pouts, a little mocking.

Dan looks up at her and nods, her lips parted, hungry. 

Beth pushes her hand into Dan's jeans, but can't fit down far enough so instead she moves over her, pushing her thigh between her legs and pressing hard up against her cunt, Dan grinds herself against Beth's leg, reaching up to undo her bra. 

Rio's gaze is fixed on them, he rubs his hand over his jaw. 

Beth tugs Dan's jeans off as Dan manages to release her bra strap and her breasts spill out. Dan puts a hand around Beth's back and pulls her in towards her so she can lick and suck her nipples, pinching the one that's not in her mouth. 

Beth hitches her breath as Dan nips her and she breathes, huskily into her ear, "Bringing me here, to some fucking hotel, aren't we all a bit old for this? What game do you think you're playing?" She leans over her, topless, running her hands over Dan's almost naked body, her tanned skin and petite frame in contrast to Beth's creamy curves. 

She tugs Dan's underwear to the side, slides the fingers of her right hand along the wetness of her pussy and then up to rub her clit. 

"Is this what you wanted?"

Dan grins in response, closes her eyes and says softly, "What do _you_ want?" 

She tuts, "You don't know me," Beth isn't really paying attention to her words as much as how fucking Dan makes her feel. She wants Dan to need her, to beg for her, she wants her to hand over her power willingly. She curls three fingers up inside her until she squirms, then does it again, and again, dragging her thumb hard over Dan's clit so she begins bucking and writhing around her hand. Beth's hair falls over her face as she leans over and kisses her, pushing their tongues together, tasting her. She pulls away but their foreheads are still touching, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Do you even know?" his voice comes from behind them, low and gravelly.

Beth looks up at Rio, on the sofa, his expression is intense, and unrecognisable except that context gives it away. He adjusts his erection in his jeans as he raises his eyebrows at her, in a challenge. 

Dan lifts her head to suck and pull on Beth's nipples with her mouth, demanding her attention back. Beth gives it, smiles softly and pushes the thumb of her left hand into Dan's mouth, she sucks on it, closing her eyes as Beth starts to fuck her hard and fast with four fingers, rubbing her thumb roughly against her clit. Dan reaches a hand up to palm at Beth's breasts, then pulls at her neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. They look into each other's eyes, until her orgasm overcomes her and she throws her head back, gasping.

_______

Beth and Dan are curled up into each other, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. They exchange soft kisses and trace patterns with fingertips across each other's torsos. 

"Does he want me?" she whispers, softly, into Dan's ear. Rio moves off the sofa, to kneel next to Dan, with his fingers gently under her chin he turns her face to him and kisses her, tracing his hand down her body he rubs a thumb over one nipple, then slides his hands to her hips and shifts her so that she's lying flat. He pulls off her panties, which were all scrunched to the side, and lowers himself onto his stomach, his head between her legs. 

"I do," he says, low and gruff into the other woman's lap. 

"Show me," Beth's voice cracks, almost a whisper. He looks up at her, catches her eye and then drops his head down between Dan's legs. Beth watches him kiss softly up her inner thighs, and Dan parts her legs for him further, he licks lazily along her cunt and then seals his mouth over her clit to suck and flick it with his tongue. Beth's lips part, and her breath quickens and gets shallow. He uses his fingers to spread her wider, and then pushes inside. And Beth knows what that feels like, remembers, feels her own cunt twitch to be filled by him.

She moves down beside Dan, strokes her cheek, and then runs her hand over the soft skin of her chest and stomach, leans in close to her face and whispers softly in her ear "Are you gonna tell me if he's doing a good job?". Dan reaches toward him, runs her fingers over his cropped hair and starts to grind her clit against his mouth, building more friction. Beth listens to the wet sounds of Rio eating pussy, and the heavy breaths of Dan close to the edge. "Does he want me?" she whispers and Dan nods breathlessly and Beth kisses her as she comes again. 

Rio pulls away from them and stands to undress, and as he reveals his body Beth aches for him so much that she groans. Rio smirks at her, licks his lips, then he kneels and pulls Dan up by her hips and flips her onto all fours, leaning over her to kiss her neck before pulling back to line his cock up with her cunt.

"Did you come here to get fucked by me?"

Beth fixes her wide blue eyes on him, frozen.

"I know you did. You've been fixed on me, the way I make you come, the way I see you for what you are. The way you don't have to pretend. Is this who you want to be, Elizabeth?" He grabs Dan's ass hard as he pushes into her, and she bites her lip, looking into Beth's eyes, restraining herself from making a noise. 

"I bet you're not satisfied by the life you had before. You want more, don't you?"

He builds a slow thrust and Beth watches Dan hungrily, reading the pleasure roll through her body.

"If you want back in, you've got to show me how much you want it. You've got to earn it."

Beth nods, her eyes flicking between their faces. Dan rocking with his thrusts and moaning hard. 

"Fuckin' _show me_ ", he growls.

Beth stands up and slowly pulls off her pants and underwear, she kneels down opposite Rio so they almost mirror each other over Dan, as she's fucked. Beth moves her hands to her breasts and pushes them up for him, biting her lips as she bounces them gently, watching him fixate. She pulls and twists on her nipples and they harden. His eyes flick to hers and he nods, licking his lips, gripping tighter onto Dan's hips as he fucks her with long strokes. He leans down over Dan and kisses and sucks into her neck behind her ear. Beth let's go of one breast and runs a hand down over her belly, he follows it with his eyes and she slips a finger into the folds of her pussy and circles it around her clit. She's so turned on that she's desperate for touch, and when she sees Dan watching her fingers she shifts herself to sit back, positioning herself so that Dan can drop onto her elbows and lick and suck her cunt. Beth can feel Dan shuddering as Rio fucks her, jolted rhythmically away from paying the constant attention she needs but she uses her own fingers to get her off faster. 

"Who are you then, Elizabeth?" They look at each other. "You said that I need you but _you_ _need me_."

His eyes darken as she scans her body. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I don't see you. Tell me you've been satisfied without me."

She shakes her head.

"No?" He teases. "You've been getting off on _just the idea_ of what you walked away from. Tomorrow I'm gonna take you back. But first, Dani's gonna lick you raw."

He licks his lips into a smug smile. "Nobody can I say I ain't forgivin'".

He leans to whisper into Dan's ear as he pulls and nibbles on it and Beth can't hear what he says but Dan keens loudly and starts to flick her tongue quickly up against Beth's clit until she's squirming. He watches Beth like he owns her, and as that sinks in her orgasm pulses over her in waves. She closes her eyes and her heart beats loudly, filling her head.

 _______

They shift back to the bed, tangled sheets and all, and as they're falling asleep. Dan nuzzles into Beth's neck and whispers "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but that was not for me. Sort your shit out."

They all sleep together heavily, Dan in the middle, and Beth wakes up as she's letting herself out in the morning. She gives Beth a wink and blows a kiss as she closes the door behind her. Rio is lean and tanned, spread over the mattress, Beth drifts off again. 

 _______

She wakes up to Rio hot against her back. She shifts into him, wriggling herself on his erection. He paws at her flesh, breathing heavily into her ear, kissing and biting the nape of her neck. She moans as she wakes up, reaches behind her to grip his cock.

"On your knees," he grunts hoarsely. Beth pulls herself up on the bed, kneeling upright, confused until Rio shifts himself under her and then pulls her pussy down onto his face with his hands on the flesh of her ass, he starts lapping hungrily at her clit. She drops forward onto all fours and slips her mouth down over his hardening cock. Licking and sucking until it's straining, at this angle it's easier to swallow him deeper into her throat and as the head of his cock pushes past her gag reflex he groans loudly, he sucks hard on her clit, pushes a finger inside her and she wriggles her ass above him. She alternates swallowing the length of him and flicking her tongue lightly over the head of his cock until he can't take it any longer and rolls them over, turning himself around so he's leaning over her and both their heads are at the foot of the bed. He pushes himself between her legs. His cock is wet from her mouth and she can feel her pussy dripping obscenely. He slips in easily and she drops her head back with a low moan.

He fucks long strokes, pulling out almost fully and slamming back in again, she gasps and he leans over to lick her face possessively with a wide tongue, he smells like her sex and she pushes his face away and he gives her a shit eating grin. She's so wet that it's almost frustrating how little friction there is. She needs more of him.  

"Deeper," she moans and he smirks. 

He pulls her legs up over his shoulders and starts to push the tip of his cock against her asshole, she pushes him away roughly, he laughs and tries again but she turns her head and bites hard on his arm. He hisses and pushes back into her cunt, hard, and she groans against him as he fills her uncomfortably. With one hand holding her right ankle, he leans over her and uses the other to push her face away into the bedsheets. At this angle his cock drives in deeper and she's loud now, she reaches a hand to circle her clit and her orgasm is creeping up on her, she's knows it's going to hit suddenly.

"Fuck.." her breaths get away from her and he lets one of her legs free so he can pounce forward, pushing her other leg right up toward her shoulder, and kiss her open mouthed and filthy, he pulls away and his breath is loud in her ear. 

"I want you to come," he says and she does. Her pussy gripping against him, tipping him over the edge. He collapses on her and they kiss, hungrily, as they catch their breath. 

 _______

"I'm going to destroy you," she says, tracing her fingers down his bare chest. She leans in and licks his face - returning the favour - and grins a sweet smile. He raises his eyebrows in a challenge, grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head with one hand. Reaching up over her to the nightstand with the other he dials reception and holds the receiver to his ear.

"Yeah, this is room 205," his voice is gravelly, he's barely awake "I'm gonna need to extend our stay another night."

Beth hears noises of agreement muffled at the end of the line and Rio looks down at her with hooded eyes, trails kisses down her neck as he hangs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Dan? Am I Dan? Are we all Dan? Dan's having a great time.
> 
> Feedback on this one much appreciated.


End file.
